calmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Leysin
The location for this photograph of Yvonne Calment has been identified as a terrace of the Belvedere sanatorium in Leysin Switzerland. The Belvedere was one of a number of large hospitals for the treatment of Tuberculosis using heliotherapy according to the practices of Doctor Rollier. Most of the Leysin sanatoriums treated non-pulmonary forms of tuberculosis that responded well to treatment and were less contagious. However, the Belvedere sanatorium specialised in the treatment of pulmonary tuberculosis. After treating soldiers during the First World War, the Belvedere closed down and was reopened late in 1930. This picture is dated on the reverse side as August 1931. The building is now in use by the Swiss Hotel Management School. The terrace where Yvonne stood was been built over in around 1960. The picture appears to show Yvonne on holiday in an Alpine setting. The large Mont Blanc sanatorium is just out of shot to the left and the Chamossare sanatroium would be visible to the right, but the camera angle avoids them. An alternative shot in the opposite direction would have shown spectacular views of Mont Blanc mountain itself. Yvonne is wearing fashionable trouser pants and she is carrying an oriental style paper parasol. Her hair is black and shiny which is characteristic of hair dyes of the time such as Black Henna which was marketed for hiding greying hair. Robert Billot who owns this photo suggested that Yvonne Calment was pictured on holidays and this photo was used without background on the cover of 1995 Figaro labelled as Jeanne Calment. The article by Yves Christens explained that her DNA was preserved by project Chronos (see DNA test). However the only possible reason to be in this location at that time was for the treatment of tuberculosis. It could be Yvonne or her mother Jeanne, or both who were being treated there. Healthy visitors were allowed to stay in hotel Belvedere (for the same price, probably more than 30000 FF per year for Jeanne and/or Yvonne). The most visible symptom of Pulmonary Tuberculosis is weight loss but here Yvonne appears to be overweight. Her right eyelid appears swollen which could be a symptom of extrapulmonary tuberculosis. This symptom was also visible in other photos of Yvonne, but not all. This aerial photograph taken in 1946 shows the terrace from which the photo was taken as well as landmarks visible in Yvonne's picture. The only known picture of adult Yvonne and Jeanne together (Switch Photo) shows them in more formal dress, but Yvonne's hair style is an exact match for the Leysin photo. It is possible that it was taken at the same time. Outlining the window shows that Yvonne is sitting on an external window ledge. The flowers could be any of a number of varieties but the best match found is the Carline Thistle, a stemless wild Alpine plant which is known to have been present in the early 20th century growing in pastures above the sanatoriums. It flowers in July to September. A stock picture of patients at a Leysin sanatorium shows similar flowers which may have been brought as gifts from friends and relatives. In the Switch Photo it appears to be Yvonne who has brought a wrapped gift and flowers for Jeanne. Yvonne looks very similar on the switch photo and in Leysin which hints that the switch photo could also be taken there. September 19th 1931, a month after Yvonne Calment was seen in hotel Belvedere, Fernand Calment visits a big local music event without Jeanne. It would be strange to mention a high profile husband without mentioning his wife. M-me Castelbon was mentioned with her husband, for example. We know that Jeanne loved music, so this is consistent with assumption that she was away in Leysin suffering from tuberculosis. Note also that Jeanne is not seen on any public photos from the 1920s and 30s.